


When I Want You In My Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasizing, First Times are Good Times, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has a Good imagination. When your senpai can't take a hint to save his life, what other choice do you have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Want You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [blackheron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheron/pseuds/blackheron), my aibou, for watching over this fic. Happy end of a long and hard quarter.

Kasamatsu Senpai wouldn’t know a hint if it danced naked in front of his eyes. Actually, he would probably throw a towel over the hint before kicking it and asking why the hell it’s naked. Ryouta imagines that’s what would happen if he got naked in front of Kasamatsu Senpai. The worst part of it all is that he swears that he’s made it obvious to him on multiple occasions that he would be perfectly happy to let Senpai bend him over the nearest table and have his way with him.

When they kiss in Ryouta’s room after school, he tries to pull Kasamatsu Senpai on top of him, tries to grind up against his thigh and say, “Senpai, let’s fuck.” What actually happens is that Kasamatsu Senpai pulls away and smiles at him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He looks so content with everything that Ryouta just doesn’t have the heart to say that he wants nothing more than for Kasamatsu Senpai to push him down onto the bed and make him beg for his cock.

He supposed that Kasamatsu Senpai needed a nudge in the right direction.

“You know what would be really fun, Senpai?” He wound his arms around Kasamatsu Senpai’s neck and practically leered at him.

Senpai frowned at him and shook his head. “Maybe instead of fun you should be focusing on your failing grade in English.”

Maybe it wasn’t totally obvious to Senpai what Ryouta was implying. He just needed to be clearer the next time.

“So, Senpai, which base is your favorite base?” he asked, and winked. “Mine is home.”

Kasamatsu Senpai stared at him blankly. “I don’t watch that much baseball.”

After that attempt, Ryouta tried a different, more direct approach.

“Have you ever thought about how you want to lose your virginity?”

“Err,” Kasamatsu Senpai said. “Not really.”

Ryouta slapped his forehead.

Really, it’s getting a little ridiculous, and Ryouta vows to get a straight answer out of Kasamatsu Senpai before he dies of frustration, sexual or otherwise.

On a day after practice, Ryouta invites Kasamatsu Senpai over to his house. Instead of putting up the pretense of starting on his homework, Ryouta sits down on the bed and curves a finger, beckoning Senpai to come towards him. Only Kasamatsu Senpai would raise a brow in confusion and look apprehensive about that.

“Senpai,” he says, and tugs on his hand. Kasamatsu Senpai stands in between his legs and leans down to kiss him. Ryouta sighs when he licks at the seam of his mouth and pushes his tongue inside his mouth. When he finally gets into Ryouta’s lap and starts sucking on his ear, Ryouta whimpers. “Senpai--Senpai, I want to fuck.”

Kasamatsu Senpai pulls away and presses their foreheads together. He looks at Ryouta and smiles. “Yeah, me too,” he says, breathing hard, and pushes him down onto the bed. It’s all he can do to arch up against Kasamatsu Senpai and beg for more--please, please, because he wants more than just a hickey on his neck to remind him of how Kasamatsu Senpai was there.

“Kise.” Kasamatsu Senpai is frowning now. “Kise, what are you doing?”

Ryouta blinks and sees that Kasamatsu Senpai hasn’t moved an inch from where he’s standing by the door. He’s staring at him and Ryouta looks down to see that he’s still motioning for Kasamatsu Senpai to come closer. He promptly drops his hand and laughs.

“Nothing, I was doing nothing, Senpai.” Ryouta scratches his cheek with the same finger. “It was just uh...cramping, so I was stretching it.”

He gets another lengthy stare for that one. Ryouta wants to shrivel up and wait for the ground to swallow him whole. Kasamatsu Senpai just walks up to him and feels his forehead.

“Are you feeling all right?” he asks.

There are no words to describe just how opposite the feeling of “all right” he is. He nods and looks up at Kasamatsu Senpai.

“Of course I am.”

Kasamatsu Senpai makes a skeptical noise before he finally stops touching his face. “I think you should rest, you look flushed.” He picks up his bag, then, and brushes Ryouta’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He’s about to say, “No, wait, I just want to tell you something important: let’s have sex,” but Kasamatsu Senpai looks at him seriously before he tells him not to come to school or practice tomorrow if he’s sick.

What ensues is the most miserable “Yes, Senpai,” that Ryouta has ever heard from his own mouth as he watches Kasamatsu Senpai close the door behind him.

Ryouta thinks that Kasamatsu Senpai must be the most oblivious person on this earth. He was practically putting himself on a silver platter and Senpai _still_ didn’t understand that Ryouta wants to be fucked six ways to Sunday, preferably now. If Ryouta is honest with himself--and he always makes it a point to be honest with himself about sex--just thinking about Kasamatsu Senpai is enough to get him hard. Thinking about Senpai’s hands and how it will feel when he finally, _finally_ touches Ryouta is enough to prompt him to start palming at himself through his pants.

He whines low in his throat and imagines that it’s Kasamatsu Senpai instead, unzipping his pants and pulling them down.

“That’s a good boy,” he’d say, and make Ryouta watch as he licked a stripe up his palm. No matter how much he begged, Senpai wouldn’t touch him. “Not yet.” Ryouta would open his mouth to say something, but all he would be able to muster is a stream of “please please please” as Kasamatsu Senpai started running his hands up and down his thighs.

He imagines how hot Senpai’s breath would feel in his ear when asking him, “You’ll be good for me, right?” And that’s really all it takes for Ryouta to cry out and whimper, “Kasamatsu Senpai.”

Senpai still doesn’t touch Ryouta--not where he wants him to, at least. Instead, he runs his hands over his stomach and trails callused fingers up to his nipples. He pinches one and watches intently as Ryouta arches up into his touch. “Senpai--Senpai, don’t tease,” Ryouta begs, and grinds his hips, as though it’ll help relieve the _want_ and _need_ melting down his spine.

It’s unfair that Kasamatsu Senpai can look so calm and cool, especially when he feels like this--like at any minute he could fall apart under Senpai’s fingers and die happy. Ryouta wants to tell him, but that would mean he’d have to stop begging to be touched, and he isn’t sure that he can do that right now. He tosses his head on the pillow and sobs, when Kasamatsu Senpai leans in and asks, “What do you want, Kise?”

“Touch me--just, touch me, please.” Ryouta wonders if he’ll make him beg some more, but then Senpai finally starts stroking his cock, teasing and hesitation left behind. He runs his thumb over the slit, just how Ryouta likes it, and pushes his fingers into his mouth. Ryouta moans around Senpai’s fingers, doing his best to make him feel good, too. He always wants to make Kasamatsu Senpai feel good. 

Senpai groans and pulls his fingers out, patience gone as he pinches Ryouta’s nipple again. “Kise, Kise-- _Ryouta_.”

The surprise of hearing his first name from Kasamatsu Senpai’s mouth has him gasping. “Senpai--oh, _Senpai, please fuck me_.”

What he doesn’t expect is to hear the bounce of a basketball. Frowning, Ryouta opens his eyes and looks over, only to see Kasamatsu Senpai standing in his doorway, eyes wide with his bag and ball on the floor.

“Oh...” he says, frozen in place. When Kasamatsu Senpai doesn’t say anything in reply, Ryouta sits up and shuffles around, trying to button up his shirt and his pants at the same time and failing at both. He settles on wrapping himself up with a blanket and smiling awkwardly. “Did you...um, forget something?”

Kasamatsu Senpai nods and walks across the room slowly, like he’s trying not to stir a particularly skittish animal in the wild. “I, uh, my jacket,” he says, voice gone thick. He grabs his jacket off the chair and holds it up, gives it a little wave and doesn’t stop looking at Ryouta.

“It would have been bad if you didn’t have it,” Ryouta replies, to nothing in particular. He tries to sound pleasant and ignores the flush spreading down his neck and up his ears. “W-Well, I guess it’s, um, good that you remembered,” he says after a beat, and hopes Kasamatsu Senpai won’t flee from the room, horrified.

That’s probably why Ryouta nearly jumps when Kasamatsu Senpai walks up to him and puts a hand on his neck. He can feel how cool Senpai’s hand is against the heat of his neck and he can’t help but lean into it, into the hand pushing back his bangs.

“Told you you looked flushed,” Senpai murmurs, before he’s leaning down to press his mouth to Ryouta’s.

He has a hundred questions to ask, but it’s really hard to think about anything other than Kasamatsu Senpai pulling away his blanket and smoothing a hand over his rumpled shirt.

“You missed one here,” he says, tapping on a button, before he starts casually undoing Ryouta’s shirt, like this is something he does every day and not like he’s made an appearance straight out of an alternate dimension.

“S-Senpai,” Ryouta stammers, suddenly flustered. “What are you doing?”

Kasamatsu Senpai raises a brow. “Trying to fulfill this one unruly freshman’s wishes.” He pushes Ryouta’s shirt off his shoulders and starts flicking at his nipple, the one Ryouta had been teasing earlier when--Ryouta swallows--he walked in on him. “I thought you said you wanted to be fucked.”

Gasping, Ryouta bites down on his lip and nods. He feels himself go pliant against the sheets as Kasamatsu Senpai starts touching him, brushing his fingers over his skin and watching what makes him shudder apart. It’s better than how he imagined it would be, better than trying to pretend his slender fingers were actually Senpai’s, better than imagining what Senpai would sound like when he said, “Spread your legs for me, I want to fuck you.”

Ryouta fumbles to pull down his pants, and when Kasamatsu Senpai tries to help him, he shakes his head. “I--the lube, it’s um--in the nightstand.” He’s actually proud of himself for getting that much out at all, so he rewards himself by doing as Senpai says and draws his knees up so he can fuck Ryouta.

This Kasamatsu Senpai, the real Senpai, doesn’t tease. He circles Ryouta’s hole and presses a finger in, looking for his permission before pushing in knuckle-deep. Ryouta stares up at the ceiling, eyes wide and unseeing as Kasamatsu Senpai starts stretching him open. The burn settles deep in his stomach, into warmth and heat, and it has Ryouta pushing down onto Kasamatsu Senpai’s fingers, ready for more.

He means to tell Senpai that he wants it, but he’s already pulling out of Ryouta, slicking up another finger. Before he can even whimper at the loss, Kasamatsu Senpai is pushing back inside him deep.

“You really like my fingers, don’t you?” Senpai asks, curling his fingers, one by one. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I do,” Ryouta moans.

Kasamatsu Senpai strokes his cheek and lets his mouth quirk up in the corner. It’s more attractive than it has any right to be. “So, I guess by ‘bases’ you meant this.” He scissors his fingers, then, and Ryouta’s toes curl with how good it is, how good it feels to have Senpai’s fingers stretching him open, getting him ready for his cock. Ryouta can swear that he’s never wanted anything so badly before in his life.

“Senpai, Senpai, I’m ready, I’m ready, _please_.” He’s reaching down to pull out Senpai’s fingers when he hears him give an exasperated sigh. Ryouta isn’t sure whether or not to be offended.

“If you wanted this, then why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He’s frowning at Ryouta instead of grabbing a condom, and Ryouta would be more concerned about how this does nothing to make his dick go soft if he weren’t so indignant.

“I did! I asked you what your favorite base was!” The list of what Ryouta had done in an attempt to get Senpai to _understand_ flashes before his eyes. “I asked you how you wanted to lose your virginity, that was obviously an offer for me to--”

The look that Kasamatsu Senpai gives him is nothing short of unimpressed. “The reason why I haven’t thought about it, is because I’ve already lost my virginity,” he says, voice surprisingly even.

And isn’t that news to Ryouta. “What?” He stares at Kasamatsu Senpai, who is apparently completely serious about what he just said. “Wait, but--Senpai, you mean that someone else got to touch your dick before I did?”

A vein starts pulsing in Senpai’s forehead then. “I’m on a sports team, what did you expect?”

Ryouta wails. “No one told me that sports teams were a breeding ground for gay sex!”

Kasamatsu Senpai drags a hand over his face. “I don’t see how this relates to you talking to me about ‘bases’ and expecting me to know you wanted to have sex.”

Ryouta doesn’t say anything in response. Only in retrospect is it a little embarrassing that he used baseball metaphors to talk about sex. If Ryouta had known that Senpai would be so receptive to the idea, then he would have pulled down Kasamatsu Senpai’s shorts in the locker room and sucked him off then and there. Then he wouldn’t be sitting here, wishing that someone had told him to just talk to Kasamatsu Senpai instead of making himself look foolish.

There’s another sigh as Kasamatsu Senpai sits down on the bed next to him and tucks his hair behind one ear. He meets Ryouta’s eyes, gaze unwavering. “If you want something, all you have to do is ask,” he says quietly, and smiles at him.

“I...okay,” Ryouta manages, heart in his throat. He wants to lean in and kiss Kasamatsu Senpai, to let him brush a hand through his hair and tell him he’s a brat, like he’s done so many times before. Kasamatsu Senpai gives him a look, one he knows he isn’t imagining the affection in, and sighs.

“What am I going to do with you, freshman?”

Ryouta does his best to look earnest. “You could fuck me?” he says.

Senpai seems to consider this, expression gone sly, and he grins at Ryouta, before he does just that.

\----  
\---  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "All I Have to Do Is Dream" by the Everley Brothers.


End file.
